


A new flatmate

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Series: Stucky One Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Skinny!Steve, alternate universe - modern time, loved the idea, not so sure if i did well writing it, this was a request i got on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost





	A new flatmate

"Steven! Wake up!"

Natasha was shouting into his ear and he swatted at her like he would with a fly, causing her to back off with an offended yelp.

"Don't you dare hit me, Rogers!"

"Sorry..."

He squinted up at her, forcing one of his eyes open and found her with her arms crossed, huffing like an angry bull.

"Why do you have to wake me in such a – uh – nice way?"

She gave him a dirty look and sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling the duvet off him and he immediately shivered in the cold, trying to pull it back up.

"I found you a roommate."

Steve sat up, rubbing at his eyes so as to open them properly.

"You did what?"

When he looked at her again, there was a triumphant grin on her face and he groaned – knowing exactly that this smile could mean no good.

"Yeah, I did. He's nice 'n all, you will like him, I am sure."

From what she had just said, Steve was almost 100% sure that he wouldn't like the dude Nat had chosen as his new roommate. As a fact, he would've loved to keep living with her, but since she had landed herself a boyfriend it had only been a matter of time until she decided to move out. That had left Steve in desperate need for a new roommate. Probably flatmate was a better name, though. They had rented a tiny one-room apartment once they had both started to work and couldn't afford anything else. It was cozy and nice, but Steve didn't know how it would feel like to share it with someone else but Natasha. Someone who was a stranger on top of it all.

"I wish you could stay."

He tried with his best puppy eyes, although he already knew that it was a lost cause.

Natasha smiled and patted the top of his head a bit awkwardly.

"Aw, me too Stevie, me too."

-

 

When Steve looked around he realized that the flat has probaly never been that clean. There wasn't one bit of dust left and he was proud of himself for what he had accomplished. Not that Nat and he had been messy or anything, it was just that a lot of stuff had accumulated over the years. Most of Natasha's stuff was already gone so it left the flat a bit empty, too, but there had still been some clothes, books and other little things of her that had littered the cupboards and the floor.

Just when he wanted to sit down for a moment, the doorbell rang and he hurried over to answer the door.

Natasha was beaming at him and he darted a look over to the guy she had in tow. He looked a bit grumpy to be honest and Steve wondered if they would really get along.

"So, here he is! Steve, this is Ja-"

"Bucky. I told you to call me Bucky."

Steve could see the fury in Natasha's eyes, but she kept the smile plastered to her face and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, right. Sorry. So – This is Bucky."

She took a step aside and Steve looked the other man up and down, trying to form his first impression, but there wasn't much to judge except for the grumpy glare he got.

"Okay, so, I reckon you two sit down and talk a bit, because I have to leave..."

Steve stared at Natasha in shock, but she only gave him an apologetic grin before she pushed Bucky into the flat and then dashed down the hallway to the elevator.

They stared at each other for a minute and Steve wanted nothing more than to go after Nat and give her a piece of his mind...

"So – uh – come on, get in."

Bucky brushed past him, dragging a big suitcase along and Steve closed the door, completely at a loss as how to handle the situation.

-

 

It was a catastrophe. On the first day it seemed like they would get along somewhat well and Bucky was behaving decent enough, but with time the need to strangle the other man arose in Steve.

Natasha kept checking by, trying to do some damage control, but it wasn't helping.

Bucky was moody at the best of times, but he was also the kind of person who just drop their stuff everywhere without ever cleaning anything at all. He would eat dinner and dump his plate just somewhere around the flat, leaving it there until Steve picked it up when he did the dishes.

But not just that, no. He would bring girls at home all the time, not paying any attention if this was okay with Steve or not. He was smoking too, inside the flat and that was something that Steve couldn't stand, what with his asthma and all.

One night after work, he had just had enough.

Bucky was lounging on the couch, cigarette in hand and watching TV. Steve stomped over to him, snatched the cigarette out of his hand and threw it out of the window.

"Enough."

Bucky's eyes found his and he raised his eyebrows. Steve was pretty sure he looked like a madman, with his face red and his eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"I've had enough! You're behaving like such a massive asshole! Not only that you leave your shit lying around everywhere, no, you keep smoking in here as well although I told you about my fucking asthma! Do you want to kill me or what?! Besides, it would be really nice if you asked before you dragged some girls here to fuck them with me sleeping just across the room!"

His breath was coming in angry huffs and he had his hands balled into fists, mustering all his strength to keep from slapping Bucky across the face.

And – Oh! - the stupid look on the other's face did nothing to improve his mood in the slightest.

A couple of moments passed without them saying a word and then, really slowly, there was a grin spreading on Bucky's face that brought Steve's blood to boiling point.

"Are you jealous, _Stevie_?"

" _The fuck_?!" He was shrieking like an old hag, but couldn't care less in that moment.

"Why the hell would I be jealous!? Do you really think that you're such a great catch?! Sorry to break it to you, but you're _not_!"

Bucky just laughed and waved his hand dismissively.

"Calm down, darling. I will try not to bring any girls around if it makes you that uncomfortable, although, to be honest, you could use some fun yourself."

Steve snorted angrily, "What about the smoking and the mess?"

"Can go outside to smoke, I guess. About the mess ... Well, that's just a part of me. I've always been kinda messy."

Steve narrowed his eyes, still not happy with the answers he got.

"I don't like messy. But we have a deal if you agree to do the dishes twice a week. And you'll clean the bathroom too!"

For a moment he thought Bucky would disagree, but then the other man nodded his head.

"Deal."

-

 

"How is it going with you and Bucky?"

Steve sighed heavily and sat down opposite from Natasha, eyeing her wearily.

"He called me darling."

She had just taken a sip of her drink and almost spit it into his face, but settled on just staring at him with wide eyes. Steve shrugged and ordered something to drink when a waiter came to their table.

"Well yeah. Not in the nice sort of way. We had a fight, kinda and yeah ... I don't know. It's weird, but he changed a bit to the better."

"That's good then?"

He gave her a tiny nod.

Steve wasn't sure if he would keep living with Bucky or if he would go looking for another flatmate, but after a month he was still willing to try. It was nerve wrecking most of the time, but he had the impression that Bucky did his best to improve their living together a bit, so that was nice.

"You know... I really thought that you would go along nicely. Seems like I've been wrong."

Steve smiled at her, not wanting her to feel bad about the whole thing.

"We'll work it out eventually, I guess. Don't you worry."

-

 

When Steve came home from work, he was already prepared to clean the flat, knowing that there were still dishes left and the floor needed to be cleaned too.

But once he unlocked the door he was more than surprised at the fresh smell, the shining floor and the meticulously clean kitchen.

"Bucky?"

Bucky poked his head around the bathroom door and grinned.

"Surprise, surprise."

He wriggled his eyebrows and Steve couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, it's nice. How do I deserve it?"

Bucky shrugged and walked over to him, casually pushing some hair out of his face.

"Oh well... You're a good flatmate so far and I guess I behaved like an ass, so yeah..."

He laughed and it was the first time Steve heard him laugh properly, in a friendly way and it made him grin too. It was just so infectious.

"You have been an ass, yes, but it has gotten better by now."

"Yeah?"

Steve nodded and then his breathing hitched when Bucky leaned closer, still smiling winningly.

"You've been alright so far too, I was just wondering..."

"'bout what?"

Steve tried to keep his breathing calm, but with Bucky being so close it turned out to be a difficult thing. Was it possible that Bucky knew...? But how would he? Steve had never mentioned anything... Had Natasha told him? Hardly.

Bucky's breath on his face pulled Steve out of his reverie and he bit down on his lip, which – for whatever reason – brought a wolfish grin to Bucky's face.

"Exactly that."

"Huh?"

He didn't know how to think clearly anymore. Bucky was far too close and there was just something about his eyes that made Steve's heart flutter.

"You've been such a tease ever since I moved in, I am surprised you didn't make the first step."

Okay... What was going on again? He – Steve – being a tease? What???

Bucky grinned and before Steve could think a clear thought, Bucky reached up and cupped his face between his hands, bringing their lips together.

Steve's breathing hitched, but he involuntarily buried his hands in Bucky's hair to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. It took them a while to break apart again and Steve felt a bit short of breath, but that didn't keep the goofy grin off his face.

"Who's a tease now?"

Bucky laughed and just kissed him again, silencing him with sweet kisses whenever Steve wanted to say something.


End file.
